The ranger games
by BluePlumSoup
Summary: Apprentices are failing. They are not meeting the required skill set , and crowley needs to find away to fix this. What does he do? He hosts a competiton with the apprentices . Were they must travel around araluen and outsmart rangers. If they want to pass the yearly grading. RandR
1. Chapter 1

Mirth hated this. Every thing and every one that had to do with this. Just thinking about it hurt his head. He hated the weather and he hated this dumb animal called a horse that he was currently perched on . He hated himself for letting his life get to such a horrible state he hated himself for not excepting his fate. He hated the barman, oh the barman! That stupid idiotic man, heartless backstabber Mirth hated his profanity. He couldn't think of anything suitable for that worm. That leech. He was responsible for everything . He cheated on that stupid bet. He got Mirth drunk, he did.

And now he was going Ranger hunting . With this stupid highwayman who evidently had lost all sanity years ago. Mirth was sure he hadn't bathed in decades. All because of that ridiculous bartender .

(flashback)

_It was a chilly Autumn night . As Mirth exited the smuggling hole he could help but grin. The looks on their faces when he had cleaned up had been absolutely hilarious. And now with a good feeling in his stomach and a heavy purse he set of towards a bar not one of those noisy inn bars filled with beggars . A nice one with proper gambling and strong whisky . The sort of place were you could get a nice genovesen funnily enough. Instead of being picked for the job himself. It was called the Dog&Duck. The moment he stepped in the door the smell of strong alcohol hit him and his smile just widened. He received some interesting looks from the customers already seated he just smiled back at them . He noticed a great big arch revealing a wider room he could see more people through it must of them seemed to be flirting with the waitress . Whilst a few of them were bent over there tables engaged in what Mirth hoped was gambling . Further on was a bar . With a large man attending it he couldn't quite make it out but he thought he could see 1 or 2 closed doors._

_ A sudden spurt of curiosity ran through him so he went on his tiptoes in the hope that he would see further on through the bar but instead a large shape blocked his way at first a wave of irritation swept through him. Then his senses kicked in._

_ His tongue darting blindly through his mouth. Expressing nervousness in its own way. Until it eventually came to a stop resting between a set of clenched teeth. When suddenly a blow to his cheek came. His tongue kicking into action . Registering the salty coppery taste,that could only be blood. _

_His nose had felt the blow to. It had registered many things that the tongue had missed out on. For instance the smoky smell that was often fimilarised with Marijuana. The sharp bitter smell of strong alcohol. Then the strong salty stale smell of perspiration Then the once again salty coppery smell. That would make your head float up in the clouds. That separated yourself from all rational thoughts. The smell of blood_

_ . His hands lay at his side leaving small polls of blood at the tips of his fingers. Something told him that this moment was important . In many ways that he was unaware of at the time. It was as if he had sixth sense . This caused adrenaline to buzz through his body. He was on a high until pain buzzed through his body. It seemed to emanate from his cheek. Obviously meaning something had happened to his face. But what? _

_When he first entered the bar he was confronted by a wave of sound. There was jeering and cheering and moans. Foot stamping and clapping. Threats hissed in corners . The clinking of glasses laughing . So many sounds all pouring into his ears. Unconsciously with the help of his eyes mirth began to separate and distinguish the cacophony that was assaulting his ears . He heard footfalls getting closer to him. They were loud so it was obviously someone heavy ._

_thud_

_** Thud** _

_ THUD _

_** THUD**_

_ They grew louder and louder. When a gruff voice asked what the likes of him were doing took this as an opportunity to root out the location of the supposed gambling hole ._

_" A good game" Mirth croaked out ._

_ " Well whadya play?" The gruff voice asked._

_ "Well anything with high stakes and good liquor but i love a good game of Black Bitch."_

_ "Ah so your a hart hollerer eh? We have some of you backere" He said gesturing wildly behind his back."With some good whisky,but we got some poker and hooch hidden down ere ." This time he was gesturing down at the floor._

_A current of excitement went through Mirth." Ya got games undaground?" Mirth queried._

_ "Yeah were em ranguhs can't see em. " He bragged._

_ "so tell me about were i can play a game of black bitch." Mirth demanded ."Over by the bar ."_

_The rest was a blur of yelling and screaming . The only thing Mirth remembered was a fragment of a conversation._

_"Yah lost sunshine simple as that."_

_"No they cheated this aint fair gimie another go cmon ."_

_"Sure anything to proove this deck is rigged."_

_"OK my buddy is gonna be goin huntin ,huntin for sumvin special you gonna join him."_

_"No i wont i will win then i will take the cash"_

_"What ever you say sunshine. But remember this is the last game to prove yah got it or yah face the consequences." _

_There was a couple more lines from another conversation that refused to escape mirths head._

_"Yah lost again but yah lucky yah lost."_

_"How is havin a rigged deck lucky?"_

_"Cos you gonna go ranger huntin with my buddy in the mornin."_

_Mirth hated to admit it but he did not have that many memories since that moment just a couple moments._

_A worn table with three cards resting on it. A ace 3 and 7 of spades. Then his hand an array of hearts under 5 that he was immensely proud of . He had flushed out his diamonds earlier in the hope that would come up so he could sneak in some points. A couple of clubs and the queen of spades._

_A man in his 30s wearing a grubby apron. Standing behind a bar and holding out a drink._

_ A large room with a Victorian ceiling. Tables dotted around the room. People sitting at them with either food or tankards of ale. Some with holding cards and and coins._

_After that they became to confusing to explain . _

_A bed. _

_A horse._

_A window._

_A sword ._

_A cake._

_A candle._

_A man. _

_And an elaphant. _

_He wasn't sure what was from last night and what was from the alcohol But he knew this ._

_He had gotten drunk played some card games . With outrageously high bets and had been manipulated into going hunting for a ranger and their_ apprentice.

" We are nearly there" croaked the highway man. Jerking him out of his daydream.  


He rose up on the stirrups trying to get a better view of the camp they would ambush.

It was quite dark but he could make out a tent and a pile of stones that was once a camp could see a couple of embers resting on top. It was only the staring at the fire that he saw a small hump . It was probably the apprentice standing guard . Except his head was resting on his knees as if he were asleep. YES! So they had a chance at this ambush after all. He drew his sword and prepared to charge .

How ever he was unaware that the highway man had already dismounted. And was walking past his horse. AS mirth tried to get of his steed. Unfortunately tumbling down on to the highway man. Who emitted a head ache causing shriek.

Which (obviously )woke the ranger and his apprentice. The apprentice jumped up and drew a saxe knife. Staring wildly at the bush trying to find the source. When he spotted both of them tangled on the ground he charged. When he should have waited for the ranger to emerge from the tent.

To Mirths surprise the second the apprentice entered the bush, the highway man tackled the apprentice.

Witnessing this gave Mirth a surge of adrenaline that caused him to run straight into the tent. Where a throwing knife speared him in the heart. The moment Mirth was down the ranger grabbed his knife and exited the tent.

Where the highway man was waiting to meet him. He had a knife pressed to the apprentices throat , and a threat on his tongue waiting to be said.

"One more move and I'll kill him ' he hissed.

The ranger who was a smart man knew that he was not bluffing. But he also knew that he was not here for the apprentice.

So he stepped forward and said:"I know why your here. it's not for my apprentice so release him. If you do you can fight me." For he knew he was here to kill the ranger."Only if its no weapons just hand to hand." The highway man hissed. "If that is what it takes to get you to release my apprentice then so be it." The ranger replied.

Meanwhile Mirth was listening on the conversation and came to a decision. Once the highway man released the apprentice Mirth would step out and kill him. He grabbed his sword and crawled to the edge of the tent so that he was not revealed.

A couple minutes later the highway man let the apprentice go stripped of his weapons .

The ranger turned and hissed in a low voice to his apprentice."Dépêchez aller au château être rapide et obtenir de l'aide aller au château de Redmont." The apprentice whose Gallican wasn't perfect got the message and ran in the direction of the castle. Unaware of Mirth stumbling after him.

"He is free now take off your weapons to fight fight for the death."The highway man ranger was not sure about this but stuck to his word and took of his knives and bow. As he was placing his bow on the ground the highway man sank a sword into his back."The 6 ft tall rangers that can wrestle with bears are not that good an enemy " He chuckled to himself. Unaware that in his last moment of life the ranger had stood up and raised a knife to his throat. The highway man body fell back onto the ranger knocking him to the ground. The ranger died knowing that his apprentice would get help.

The apprentice never made it.


	2. Paperwork

**The ranger games chapter two Paperwork**

The sun was setting over the horizon, and mosquitos were out and buzzing. It seemed they were out here just to drink my blood. Why couldn't they go and bother someone else. Why me ? This day was just getting worse and worse. How did it come to this locked outside the cabin with the mozzies. Oh I allways told the others this was a nightmare of a job. But they just did not understand. My days were getting worse and worse. This day seemed to be worse then others oh how it all started.

_ He had woken earlier than normal .He had immediately headed to the kitchen in the search of coffee. He had opened the cupboard to be assaulted by a falling bag of jerky. Muttering about special stacking he got on his tip-toes and pushed it back into place. His eyes scanned the shelf taking in the different shaded lumps that were different forms of food. HE was having trouble finding the coffee so he went and opened the drapes. With the new found light his eyes found the sack were he stored his coffee beans. As he reached the sack he knocked it back further into the cupboard. So once again he went on his toes to reach the precious coffee. When he finally reached the sack he unfortunately dropped it spilling the few beans left down his chest. Disgruntled he went outside in the hope of finding more beans. As he left the cabin Cropper whined at him . He let cropper free from the stables and went to the shed. Halfway there cropper came up to him and whined for an apple."So you want an apple girl?" he asked his steed._

_Upon reaching the shed he spun back violently as he had heard a noise. The noise how ever was cropper. "Go back girl back". He told her in a comforting voice. _

_He reached into the shelves and brought out a large sack of coffee beans. As hoisted it up to bringb into the cabin and refil l his sack cropper gently nudged him causing him to drop the sack._

_The beans spilt out and swirled into a brown mix in the soil. Leaving Crowley with no coffee._

Annoyed he went back into the cabin . As he was coming in he saw a pile of paper in the living room, and groaned. Today was the 4th day of the week. Also known as paperwork day. He would have to pick some up from the castle . He went to the cupboards and started searching for something to have for breakfast. After a long search for oats Crowley decided he would get breakfast at the market as well as some coffee. He went to his room and dressed briskly.

As he was loading his quiver with arrows he came upon his pondered for a couple seconds as to whether or not he should string it. But seeing as it was only a trip to the castle he decided to leave it unstrung. He checked his knives were in good condition before setting off.

As he mounted cropper he had second thoughts about cropper and apples. But decided that cropper would pay for the incident with the coffee. With a hungry belly and a hungry horse he set off to castle Redmont.

* * *

( A couple days before Crowley goes to castle redmont to collect paperwork and coffee.)

* * *

Melinda did not want to get out of bed .

Why you might ask. Well that is something for Melinda to know and for you to find out. Today was a big day for her . One she was not looking for ward to . For today she was going on a trip with her father. Her father . Just her and her father. She would have been looking forward to this a month ago. But a lot happens in a month. For example her mother left. Leaving her father grumpy and irritable .

With out her mother their small business was going down. For they ran a tavern . Her mother would wait . Whilst Melinda(Who was a excellent cook.) would help her father in the kitchen. With out her mother to wait Melinda had to. This did not make Melinda happy for she believed she was born for the kitchen.

She was born for the kitchen. She like no loved and enjoyed the rush from flicking crepes into the air. The race she had against herself on how long it took to chop a her father wasn't looking she would throw her knives into the air and catch them. She loved the heat that only fire could of all she loved using her senses to cook.

She played a game where she would use 4 of her senses to find out as much as she could about food. She would Listen to it sizzling on the stove. She would observe with her eyes. The colour that would tell her how long to cook it for. She would quickly run her hands through her master piece checking the texture. She would smell it . One simple sniff , and she could find out so much stuff. Like if it was sweet or sour .Was it burning ? Had she put to much pepper on? Then she would combine the information she had found. Imagining what it would taste like. The last but not least she would taste it.

This made her a terrible waiter. When she was serving food she would smell it and find faults. Then rush into the kitchen to fix the faults. Until it was perfect. Then she would take it back and serve it . She often got into fights with customers about whether or not the food was good. This combined with her fathers terrible slow cooking took the business down.

Much to Melinda's disappointment her father had sold the sure what to do with her he was dragging her off and selling her to a friend. His friend would send father money from Melinda's work. This did not make Melinda happy. Because she knew deep down she would not be cooking. She knew her mother would have wanted her to be strong. Instead of day dreaming about the good times. She swung herself out of bed and got dressed. She then went down stairs .

To the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen a wave of sorrow swept through her. This was probably the last time she would cook for a while._I should enjoy it then. Have it . Does father ever love you?_ _How could he if he is sending you away? You should arm your self with something be prepared. Fight can do it. If father does not love you and is sending you to a man. What will the man do to you? Arm your self Linda. Be strong. S _he eventually pocketed a couple of sharp dangerous knives.

So many thoughts ran through her head.

Time for breakfast.

In the end she decided that she would enjoy her last time in a kitchen. She let her hands drift past the benches. First she knelt down in front of the stove. She lit the stood up and placed a pan on the stove.

Soon there were a couple pieces of bacon on the giving them a flip. She brought out a bowl and cracked some eggs into it followed by some spices. She threw the egg mix in the pan,and inhaled. All to soon the experience was over. She had eaten cleaned up , and saved some for her father. As she placed his dish on the bench the realisation hit her. She did not want to admit iit but that was probably the last time she would cook. A tear spilt down her cheek. Her dream was gone.

She barely spoke to her father. She did not laugh at his jokes. She did not reply to his good morning . She did not speak to him as she packed and prepared herself. She did not acknowledge him at all . It was as if she had been swallowed by an unbreakable wall of sadness.

She refused to let him see her tears He would act like a father and comfort her. She did not want his pity. Who would want the pity of someone who had destroyed their life? She knew she was being unreasonable. But being unreasonable was great right now. It was a mask for her seemed to be everywhere as they left. Every breath hurt. She could smell cooking in the air. Everywhere she turned her was a painful memory. _Racing through the streets. Chasing people . Selling her freshly made buns . Laughing with the people at the market. Shopping for food ,bartering ,trading selling stealing. _So many happy memories. All abandoned she would cherish them in her heart for ever.

After a while it got easier . They had left their town and were travelling through the country side. No more memories After a while they got to an inn. It didn't look that great but Melinda didn't care about appearances. Who did when they were leaving their home forever to be a slave?

After a while in her small room . If you could call it a room she was sleeping in . Her bed was made of cleaning sponges.

She decided she would go downstairs and see if the music was any good.

As she got downstairs she heard the last minute of a song.

"If all we do is blame  
And no one cares to listen  
There's nothing left to say

But if we stake our claim  
Let actions speak the loudest  
We'll dance beyond the flame

This fire, this fire, this fire - we lit it  
This fire, this fire, this fire - we lit it  
This fire, this fire, this fire - we let it all burn"

Deciding she liked the music she found a place to sit and listen. As the next one started.

"

Lately I've found  
When I start to think aloud  
There's a longing in the sound  
There is more I could be

In darkness I leave  
For a place I've never seen  
It's been calling out to me  
That is where I should be

We never carried days on our own  
But now it's up to us to know  
The weight of being so much more  
We will find ourselves on the road

On we march  
With a midnight song  
We will light our way  
With our lanterns on  
On we march  
Till we meet the dawn  
We will light our way  
With our lanterns on

As we walk out  
Without question without doubt  
In the light that we have found  
It is finally clear

Our day has come  
And we'll stand for who we are  
We are ready we are young  
We have nothing to fear

We never carried days on our own  
But now it's up to us to know  
The weight of being so much more  
We will find ourselves on the road

On we march  
With a midnight song  
We will light our way  
With our lanterns on  
On we march  
Till we meet the dawn  
We will light our way  
With our lanterns on

We held the light  
To our faces  
And realised  
We were chasing

Shadows behind  
Not worth saving  
So burn it bright  
Forever illuminating

On we march  
With a midnight song  
We will light our way  
With our lanterns on  
On we march  
Till we meet the dawn  
We will light our way  
With our lanterns on

In darkness I leave  
For a place I've never seen  
It's been calling out to me  
That is where I should be"

The song struck deep in Melinda and she hurried out of there and she quickly fell asleep.

The next morning was simmilar to the last except Melinda did not cook she did not eat anything.

She just waited out side for father. Her thoughts on last night.

When he did come down he started walking ahead. Leaving Melinda to her own devices.

Before she knew it she was sucked into the moery of last night.

_Lately I've found_  
_When I start to think aloud_  
_There's a longing in the sound_  
_There is more I could be_

_In darkness I leave_  
_For a place I've never seen_  
_It's been calling out to me_  
_That is where I should be_

_We never carried days on our own_  
_But now it's up to us to know_  
_The weight of being so much more_  
_We will find ourselves on the road_

_On we march_  
_With a midnight song_  
_We will light our way_  
_With our lanterns on_  
_On we march_  
_Till we meet the dawn_  
_We will light our way_  
_With our lanterns on_

_As we walk out_  
_Without question without doubt_  
_In the light that we have found_  
_It is finally clear_

_Our day has come_  
_And we'll stand for who we are_  
_We are ready we are young_  
_We have nothing to fear_

_We never carried days on our own_  
_But now it's up to us to know_  
_The weight of being so much more_  
_We will find ourselves on the road_

_On we march_  
_With a midnight song_  
_We will light our way_  
_With our lanterns on_  
_On we march_  
_Till we meet the dawn_  
_We will light our way_  
_With our lanterns on_

_We held the light_  
_To our faces_  
_And realised_  
_We were chasing_

_Shadows behind_  
_Not worth saving_  
_So burn it bright_  
_Forever illuminating_

_On we march_  
_With a midnight song_  
_We will light our way_  
_With our lanterns on_  
_On we march_  
_Till we meet the dawn_  
_We will light our way_  
_With our lanterns on_

_In darkness I leave_  
_For a place I've never seen_  
_It's been calling out to me_  
_That is where I should be _

The song had struck deeply in her maybe she should run away. She hadher nife.

Maybe she should quote the song on a note for father.

Maybe she should say.

_In darkness I leave_  
_For a place I've never seen_  
_It's been calling out to me_  
_That is where I should be _

_Ore maybe ._

___We never carried days on our own_  
_But now it's up to us to know_  
_The weight of being so much more_  
_We will find ourselves on the road_

That one was more realistic .

" You dont have to be like this." Oh no her fathe was applying for communication. Why should she talk to HIM. Fury was raining through her bady but she kept her eyes on the ground.

"You can talk to me . I know it was rough with your mum but we are strong."

Eyes on the ground.

" You shouuldn't be upset with me . I am saving the bussines."

_More like saving his selfish baackside!_

**" **Its not that bad."

_Ground . Ground. Ground. Lets sing a song of praise for the awesome ground. Go ground . Gp ground ._

"I am just savint the bussiness"

MElindas eyes swaw a lot of things . She droned m out after a while . Her eyes the travelled up to the trees and bbushes surrounding her. Ignoring her father.

Ignoring life.

Ignoring everything completely caught in her thoughts.

After a while melina tripped up. She thrust her arms out in the hopes she could stop herself from falling. Yet she acheived nothing except landing in a awkward pose. That looked like she was in the middle of push up. She started to get to her knees. When she was assulted by her father s hand on her shoulder. She tubbed it off and bounded ah. Allready forgetting the suspicious mound of soil she had tripped on.

After about 5 meters her father started talking to her. She ignored him with her eyes on the ground. Then she saw a gllint of silllllver ahead intrigued she narrowed down her eyes searcing.

Until she saw a small metal oakleaf covered in a red substance.

_Dont rangers wear oakleafs? I thoughtv rangers were unstopable . why would the leave their oakleaf on the ground? Where anyone could take it ? Oh no. The blood. The lump. The oak leaf . Ohno._

When the facts finnaly clicked she couln't help but scream.

-12345678900987654321123456789

Boy had crowley had a hell of a day.

He had excepte a masssive pile of paperwork from the castle and now his cleaner had locked him from his cabin. So many things had gone wrong today . Sighing he leaned against the cabin deck and started to sort the paperwork,

Authers note

**Disclaimer the charcters [except melinda] belong to JFthe song to birds of tokyo.**

**Sorry i didn't discalim lst chàp but i am new to this.**

**I am also sorry this is so late. I was planning on posting another chapter the day after i had started this fic. I wrote a massive one but then my sisters computer deleted it ! Evil 300$ bargin bins.**

**Then i got really sad and went off writing fanfiction. 2 days later i started school. Tech and theree is so much homework. so i will try and update once a wek but they will probably be short chapters. Im sorry you guys had to wait so long as well.**

**This chap is probably full of mistakes ypu have my appolagies. But i have o make lots of flax fllowers becouse my mums work nees 80 and it takes me like 2-3 quarters an hour to make one. So i am really buzzy. I will tell you my plan for this fanfic. The apprentices are failing so crowley creates a game were they travel around araluen and stael oakleafs i have a plan for gillans apprentice. I was wondering if you could contact me with any ideas on a apprentice to enter the game .**

**I am also looking for a beta . **

**Um thats about it so rrreveiw. Send in posssible apprentice ideas and please be patientst i have too much home work.**

**Thanks for reading my awfully long An also i will write more about crowley next chapter .**

**BPS**


End file.
